Vlads Daughter
by frasek06
Summary: Vlad has a daughter but before her birth Vlad left Lily the mother of his child. Vlad left the child in the care of his ex and her boyfriend but was this the best for his child? Warning OOC
1. The Dream

**Sorry I didnt get this story up until now but I have been busy! The snow has been really bad here the snow is about up to my knees now D: I am really tired cause its 3am. Some characters in this fic are based on people I hate *evil laugh*. OMG WATCH THE FAMILY GUY EP If I'm dying I'm lying (or something like that :D) VLAD IS IN IT WELL AT LEAST THE GUY WHO DOES THE VOICE OF VLAD. HE IS CALLED MR HARRIS HE OWNS THE FOUNDATION IN IT (I THINK) WHEN I WATCHED IT I WAS LIKE SCREAMING BECAUSE A BIT INTO THE SHOW HE SWEARS! LOL ANYWAY WATCH IT ON LINK AT THE BOTTOM! LOL I DONT OWN DANNY PHANTOM! **

Vlad looked around 30, his hair a little shorter. Vlad felt a hand on his shoulder. Vlad looked round at a blue eyed, blonde haired female as she kissed him on the cheek. "Is it his?" Vlad said, his voice sounding venomous.

"No its yours. Vlad Im sorry but Iain will make a much better father than you, for your child's sake please." the women said, placing a hand on Vlads chest.

"No." Vlad said, his heart torn.

"Please. Vlad I want the best for this child" the women said, a tear rolling down her cheek.

"He's can turn into a 6 foot wolf how is that the best for our child!" Vlad yelled, his eyes flashing red.

"Please, I promise I will keep her safe" the women said, trying her hair in a ponytail.

"Okay, but promise you will care for her" Vlad said, tears nearly forming in his eyes.

"I promise" she said, kissing his cheek. Vlad looked at her eyes, they were as blue as the clear, summer sky.

"Honey!" Iain said, running into the hospital room where the blonde haired woman lay.

Vlad turned invisible. As he watched the Iain hug his ex. "Lily as I soon I heard when you were in labor I came here as fast as I could". Vlad growled.

The sound of Lily screaming filled the hospital wing. Just when Vlad thought we was going to leave he heard crying. Vlad looked round. "Congratulations, Its a girl". Vlad smiled, the baby smiled back at his invisible figure. The baby's blue eyes sparkled at its new smiled at his daughter.

"I think we should call her Laura or Lori" Lily said, holding her daughter tight. Vlad let a tear fall down his cheek as he waited for his ex to fall asleep. Vlad saw both Lily and Iain were asleep together. Vlad smiled as he lifted the baby into his arms as she giggled. "I love you never forget that" Vlad said, his heart torn as he placed the child back into her crib as he left the hospital.

Vlad flew as he noticed the neon lights saying "Fenton Works". "It can't be" Vlad said, his heart racing. Vlad flew to the door as he turned human. Vlad knocked as Jack answered. "Vladdie" Jack said hugging his collage friend.

"Jack, I didnt know you lived in Amity Park." Vlad said, sounding happy to see a friendly face even know he hated him.

"Please come in!" Jack said, pushing Vlad into the house. Vlad looked round until his eyes caught a small ginger haired girl.

"Who's that?" she said, pointing at Vlad.

"This is Vlad Jazz, he is one of my closest friends" Jack said, patting the little girls head.

"You got married?" Vlad asked, noticing the wedding ring.

"Yeah. Me and Maddie married, we tried to invite you but we didnt know where you lived. Sorry." Jack said, his smile turning to a small frown.

"Its okay" Vlad said, secretly wanting to punch him in the face.

"Jack! Did you say Vlad was here!" Maddie yelled from upstairs.

"Yeah. Come down" Jack yelled, in reply. Vlad watched as Maddie walked in with a small baby in her hand. The baby had blue eyes and a head of raven black hair. The baby giggled and kicked his small feet.

"Danny, this is Vlad" Maddie said to the small baby, placing Danny closer to Vlad.

"What age is he?" Vlad asked, looking at the innocent eyes of the baby.

"3 months" Maddie said, moving the baby into Vlads arms. Vlad cradled the baby as it looked at him with a small smile on his face.

"Is Danny short for Daniel?" Vlad asked, looking at Maddie who was smiling at Danny waving his hands around.

"Yeah but that's because my dad was called Daniel but I like Danny better." Maddie said, playing with Dannys small locks of hair as he got comfy and fell asleep in Vlads arms.

Vlad smiled as he handed Danny back to Maddie. "I need to go." Vlad said, smiling at Dannys eyes.

"But you just got here" Jack said, whining like a five year old.

"I need to get back my plane leaves in a few hours." Vlad said, smiling at the family before leaving.

Vlad woke up sweating, his clock flashing 3am. Vlad tried to recall what had happened when he slapped his forehead. "That damn dream" Vlad said. Before walking out his bedroom to get a drink. "Why does my past insist turning up into my dreams." Vlad looked into the mirror, his eyes had bags under them. "I wonder what she looks like?" Vlad said, imagining what his daughter would look like. Vlad was thinking about going out a fly and decided that it would be the best idea.

Vlad flew through the skies of Amity Park, he noticed the lights at Dannys house were still on. Vlad raised an eye brow as he flew down to the house to see why the lights were still on. Vlad looked into the window to see Danny sleeping on his mothers lap as she played with his raven black locks, Vlad couldn't help but smile at Dannys sleeping form looking like a young child. Then Jack walked in giving his wife a kiss goodnight attempting not to wake the 14 year old. Vlad growled before retreating back to his home.

**Lol I have been working on the other chapter so it might be put up in a few days :D. I still cant believe Vlad was in family guy lol this is a link straight to the ep .com/Watch_209 ENJOY the ep and I hope you enjoyed the chapter! I will put the next chapter up in a few days.**


	2. Running away

**Hi guys! I have been really busy these days! I will still try to get one chap up everyday but I dont think I will :( I will try my hardest! I am really tired and I am going to sleep soon :D I am planning to write the Zombieland parody Ghostland (lol) Hopefully lol anyway enjoy this chapter and I DON'T OWN DANNY PHANTOM!**

A light grey haired girl brushed her long hair before placing it in a tight ponytail. Her electric blue highlights shined in the light coming from the window. She let out a sigh as a ginger haired girl came into the room, her freckles were large and obvious.

"Hey Laura!" said the ginger girl to the grey haired girl.

"Get lost Rebecca!" said Laura, her eyes quickly flashed red then turned icy blue.

"I was just wondering why you had grey hair? Is it because your a freak?" said Rebecca, a grin growing on her face. Laura clenched her fists together as she ignored her half sister.

"Rebecca! Iain wants you." said a blonde haired, blue eyed woman opening the door were the two girls sat.

"Okay mom" Rebecca said, kissing her mom on the cheek. Lauras eyes turned red again before turning back into there icy blue eyes again.

"Honey." said the blonde haired woman said, placing a hand on the shoulder of her daughter Laura. "Iain is going out to train Rebecca he wants you to go too." she said, looking into her daughters eyes.

"Okay mom." Laura said, watching her mom leave. Before her mom closed the door she said "Mom?".

"Yes dear?" said the woman, an eyebrow raised.

"Who's my real dad?" Laura managed to say, before letting a tear roll down her eye.

"Honey I need to go." her mother said running downstairs.

"Laura hunting time!" said Iain. Laura gulped as she looked at her jeans and black top as she said "Im going to find him." placing a laptop and some items in a bag she watched as two blood red rings separated from her stomach. As her grey hair turned black her highlights turned blood red. Her jeans and black top turned into a jumpsuit like Vlads but the top shorter. Her cape was red at the front the back was black. Her eyes were blood red, her fangs hiding behind her lips. As she flew out her room.

Vlad signed some documents at his desk. He sighed again as he looked outside. The snow was coming down heavy in Amity Park. It had just turned December and Vlad hated it already. Suddenly Vlad heard a knock at the door. "Come in." Vlad said.

"V-man!" Jack said, as Danny followed behind his father.

"Jack, Daniel? Why are you here?" Vlad said, looking at them.

"Me and Maddie were wondering if you wanted to come to our house today to have a chat. We haven't seen each other since you got the potion as mayor." Jack said.

"Sure" Vlad said, his eyes looked dull and his eyes had bags. Jack and Danny left. Danny was curious why Vlad had been so sad. "Dad?" Danny said.

"Yeah Danny?" Jack said, looking down at his son.

"Did you notice Vlad was a bit strange?" Danny asked, hoping his dad might know something.

"Vlad isn't the happiest of people at Christmas." Jack said, before opening the door the the Fenton assault vehicle.

"Don't you think its weird?" Danny asked Sam and Tucker, as they sat in Dannys room.

"What that Vlad hate Christmas? Not really I mean you would to if you were alone and bitter" Tucker said, looking at Danny as he fidgeted with his PDA a smirk growing on his face.

"Yeah." Sam said, agreeing with Tucker for once.

Danny got up from his bed with an evil smile on his face. "I have an idea what we can do today." Danny said, going off subject as he made a ball of snow form in his hand. Sam and Tucker smiled "Snowball fight!" Danny said, in a playful tone. Sam and Tucker ran downstairs laughing. By the time Tucker and Sam got outside they were hit with a snowball.

"DANNY!" Sam and Tucker yelled, as they began to throw snowballs at Danny. Danny turned intangible as Sam said "Hey! No cheating", in a playful tone, managing to hit Danny in the face. Jazz opened the door curious about the sound outside and ended up getting hit in the face with a snowball.

"Danny! Grow up." Jazz said, slamming the door. Danny, Sam and Tucker laughed at how Jazz reacted.

Sam asked "When is Vlad coming?" and as if on cue Vlads limo came to the side of the road as Vlad came out of it. Danny whispered to Sam and Tucker "We better keep an eye on old fruitloop here. I don't trust him anywhere near my parents." As the trio went into the house. Vlad walked in knowing that the trio weren't far behind.

"Hi Jack" Vlad said, plastering a fake smile on his face.

"Vladdie! You made it!" Jack said, hugging his friend. Danny watched carefully as Vlad sat and began talking to Jack.

"This isn't right." Danny whispered to Sam and Tucker. "By now he would be at least annoyed being stuck talking to my dad." Danny said, his eyes narrowing before adding "He's up to something." Danny said.

"Or something happened." Sam whispered to her friends.

**Small cliffhanger! I am going to work on the next chapter tomorrow. My school is off until monday (or longer) anyway I have to go to bed now cause I am really tired! Have a great day or night!**


	3. Vlad vents

**READ I have writers block for this story so I might not update for a few days. I have also decided to start on another story while I am trying to brake the writers block! Also I had an awesome dream about Danny phantom last night and Im planning to make it into a fanfic! Check my profile to see my lists! :D Thanks for reading and I DONT OWN DANNY PHANTOM!**

A forest lay silent. A sudden blur of red, white and black flew past the trees. The sound of deep breathing was easily heard across the whole forest as blur of black,white and red passed the silent trees. Her red eyes blinked rapidly. She flew as fast as she could away from a threat called Iain.

"Come back here!" yelled a voice, close behind.

"Never." yelled the girl, speeding up away from the voice. Suddenly a ginger wolf jumped in front of her making the ghost let out a gasp.

"Your not escaping." Rebecca said, her voice sounding annoying as usual.

"Watch me." Laura said, shooting Rebecca with a red ecto blast making her yelp.

"Leave my daughter alone!" said a black wolf, his teeth showing. Laura flew high into the air as she fled.

The black wolf Iain roared as he looked to the Rebecca as he said "Return home Rebecca. Tell Lily that Laura ran away.", watching the ginger wolf run the opposite way from the ghost girl. "I will find you Laura." the wolf said, his eyes watching the ghost flee father until he couldn't see her.

Danny yawned as he lay back into the sofa. Jack and Vlad had been constantly talking. "Im going to bed." Danny said, before walking upstairs.

"Vlad what's wrong?" Jack said, his facial expression serious. Vlad sighed he had to tell someone.

"Promise not to tell anyone?" Vlad said, his heart racing.

"Promise V-man" Jack said, coming closer to Vlad.

"Remember when Daniel was a baby and I had came over?" Vlad asked, his heart racing faster. Jack nodded. "I had just came back from the hospital. My ex girlfriend Lily was giving birth to our child. She had moved on to a man named Iain. She persuaded me to let him care for her and I just really was to see her." Vlad finally finished.

"Im so sorry Vlad" Jack said, feeling really sorry for his collage friend. Jack smiled as he asked "Why don't you stay here tonight." Jack offered quickly Vlad nodded a small smile forming on his face.

Danny woke up as he checked the time "7am" Danny yawned. "At least I can try to get up for school." Danny said, quickly changing and shuffling his hair until he liked it. Danny went downstairs to find Vlad sleeping on the sofa. Danny covered his mouth as he let out a gasp. Danny walked quietly passed him and got a bowl of fruitloops (Lol). Danny laughed quietly. Vlad stretched as he spotted Danny and fell off the sofa. Danny raised an eyebrow before eating more of his cereal.

"Why are you up so early?" Vlad asked, his voice sounding cranky.

"To have some fruitloops!" Danny said, before adding "and because of school." Danny tried to stay neutral with Vlad since the ghost treaty was near. Danny had even noticed ghost activity was much lower in December. Danny slapped his forehead "Homework!" Danny said outloud, quickly running to the table to place his homework in his purple bag.

"Purple? Isn't that your girlfriends favorite colour" Vlad said, trying to annoy Danny. It worked.

"No! She's not my girlfriend and purple is a boy and girl colour!" Danny said, throwing his bag at Vlad hitting his head. "Fruitloop!" Danny muttered, his eyes flashing green. Danny heard a knock at his door. "That's Sam and Tucker" Danny said, picking his bag up and headed to the door. Sam, Tucker and Danny walked to school.

**Sorry this is where the writersblock started! Anyway I will be putting up more stuff tomorrow it might not be this fic but I will try :D Anyway I hoped you enjoyed this chapter!**


	4. Meeting

**Lani's tamer-chi helped me with my writers block so THANK YOU :D. I am going to start putting more storys up! There is a huge list that is getting backed up because of this fic D: Check out my profile and have a look for yourself if you want. I have the first 3 chapters for ghostland but need edited! Also for the past two nights I have had Danny Phantom dreams (with good fic plots :D) and after the Dp dream I wake up and have a normal dream :D I love dreaming about Danny phantom! Its so weird though because its like being in a fic :D last night Technus (if thats how its spelt) had captured Danny XD It was pretty funny so I might mold the plot into a fic :D Anyway I DONT OWN DANNY PHANTOM!**

Sweat trickled down the face of Laura as Amity Park was in view. Laura pulled a small torn sheet of paper with the name "Vlad Masters" on it.

"Please be here." Laura pleaded, wiping sweat from her forehead. Laura slowly lowered herself to the ground before turning human again. Her black hair turned light grey her red highlights turned blue. The jumpsuit turned into a black t-shirt and jeans. Laura slowly walked into the streets. Her face pale and her eyes heavy.

Danny walked with Sam and Tucker as he said "Vlad is such a fruitloop!", throwing his hands in the air his eyes flashing green.

"Danny calm down." Sam said, putting a hand on his shoulder for a few moments. Tucker looked over the road to see a grey haired girl. Tucker smiled.

"Hey look at her." Tucker whispered to Danny. Danny looked at the girl and raised an eyebrow. As she walked over.

"Do you know Vlad Masters?" Laura asked Danny and his friends.

"Yeah he's the mayor here." Tucker said. Laura passed out.

"What the heck?" Danny said, looking at the girl.

"Danny come on, lets go back to yours. We can't leave her here." Sam said, attempting to pick the girl up. Danny and Tucker joined and lifted her back to FentonWorks.

"Why do you think she wants to see Vlad?" Tucker asked, looking at Laura.

"Beats me" Sam said. "There's FentonWorks, come on guys" Sam said, hurrying up the pace. Quietly the trio snuck up to Dannys room.

"Whe..Where am I?" Laura asked, her eyes snapping open. Quickly sitting up to see if there was any threats.

"Relax. You passed out." Tucker said, putting a hand on her shoulder. Laura quickly flicked it off.

"Where is Vlad Masters?" Laura asked, sounding serious.

"Why do you want to know?" Sam asked, politely as she could.

"Its kind of personal." Laura said, looking to the side.

"Well we are good friends with Vlad." Danny lied, making Sam and Tucker giggle under there breath.

"Danny?" Jazz shouted, from the corridor. Jazz opened the door and raised an eyebrow. "Who is this?" Jazz asked.

"Im Laura." Laura said, looking at Jazz. Jazz raised an eyebrow.

"You know if mom sees your still here she is going to be pretty mad." Jazz said.

"Il be mad at what?" Maddie asked, looking in Dannys room to see who Jazz was talking to. Maddie raised and eyebrow "Shouldn't you be at school and who are you?" Maddie asked, looking at the group of people.

"Im Laura." Laura said, sounding a bit annoyed. "Do you know where Vlad Masters is?" Laura said, an eyebrow raised.

"Yes he just went to the store he should be back soon why?" Maddie said, a serious facial expression stuck on her face.

"Because he's my dad." Laura said, a smile growing fully on her face.

Everyone in the room but Laura gasped.

"Maddie! Me and Vlad are back from the store!" Jack yelled from downstairs. A sound of thumping grew louder as Vlad walked in.

"Maddie I was just wondering where do you put the extra toiletries?" Vlad asked, his eyes spotting Laura. "Who are you?" Vlad asked.

"Im Laura, Im..Your daughter." Laura said, sitting up looking at her dad. Danny was still in shock as well as Sam and Tucker.

**This will be will be updated everyday if I can! We are going back to school on monday I wonder how they are going to get the food in the high school for home ec (cooking class) oh well :D Theres not alot of food in my town we had to go to 20miles out to a diffrent town and that is hard when on the roads are blocked with snow D: there was no pizzas and I was mad :( I love pizza the only thing left was streak pie in my town :( anyway I better finish this little rant my friend Laura is coming over (She was my inspiration for this fic because her mothers boyfriend is called Iain and he is really mean :( Shes not allowed to go in the livingroom, She has to stay in her bedroom most of the time and on christmas her mom comes upstairs and gives her and her sister there gifts! Unless shes at her dads and Luckily her dad and his girlfriend are much nicer (Lauras real dad calls me his little buddie :D I feel soo special! LOL) Anyway BYE XXX Have a great day or night :D and review if you want :D**


	5. A new chapter

**READ WARNING I HAVE BEEN BANNED FROM THE LAPTOP BUT SNEAKY ME SNUCK ON IT AT 4:30am TO MAKE A QUICK CHAPTER AND JUST WARNING YOU I MIGHT PUT A FIC UP FOR ABOUT A WEEK BUT MAYBE IF IM A GOOD GIRL I WILL GET ON EARLIER :D Anyway I DONT OWN DANNY PHANTOM! SORRY THIS IS SOO SHORT CHAPTER!**

"Vlad?" Laura said, her heart racing.

"Laura?" Vlad said, stepping closer. Vlad and Laura ran at each other as they hugged each other tight not wanting to let go. "Yourr..My daughter" Vlad said, holding tears back; remembering his arch enemy was in the room. Danny still looked dazed and shocked.

"Danny?" Sam whispered, shaking Danny.

"What?" Danny said, snapping out of his thoughts. Looking at Sam who was grinning.

"We better head to school." Danny said, as the trio walked to the door of his room. Leaving Vlad and his daughter alone.

As they reached the school gates Sam and Tucker could still see Danny was in shock. "I can't believe he has had a daughter all these years!" Danny said, looking down at the ground using his hand to run through his hair.

"Maybe that's why he wanted you to fill the void." Tucker said, making Danny smirk.

"Maybe this will make him forget about his plots on killing my dad and stealing my mom and making me his evil apprentice" Danny said, smiling at the idea of seeing Vlad less.

"But his daughter will be coming to our school." Sam added, a frown slowly growing on her face.

"She wont be a fruitloop like Vlad though." Danny said, before stopping in his tracks. "Are ghost powers genetic?" Danny asked, his heart racing. "Vlad got his powers like twenty years ago. Maybe she has his powers." Danny said, his eyes widening thinking there might be another halfa.

"I doubt it and if so your kids will have them too!" Tucker said, grinning at the idea of Danny and Sams children being halfas. Danny nodded as they walked on. "Thank gosh we left earlier this morning." Tucker said, noticing the bell was about to ring. "Come on lets go." Tucker said, quickening his pace.

Vlad sat with Laura as there facial expressions matching each other, happy. "Where have you lived?" Vlad asked, an eye raised at his daughter.

"Just outside New York." Laura said, sitting against her father in a limo heading back to Vlads home.

"How's Lily and Iain?" Vlad asked, trying not to say the second name venomously.

"My mom is great, I wish I couldn't say the same for that freak." Laura said, her voice sound as venomous as Vlads when in combat with Danny.

"You don't like him too?" Vlad asked, concerned.

"I hate him, he treated me like a practice dummy for Rebecca" Laura almost spat, making Vlad raise an eyebrow. Vlad noticed his daughters deep hatred for Rebecca and was curious about if she had powers since her eyes had just flashed red.

"We're here" Vlad said, smiling at his daughter. Laura smiled at her dad as she hugged him.

"Just to let you know dad, I love you" Laura said, hugging her father. Vlad let a tear roll down his cheek as he hugged his daughter back.

"I love you too and nothing is going to change that."

**AWW Vlads such a sweet man when he wants to be! Its now 6am D: It took me 2 hours to get this up. I am really tired. I hope my mum lets me on tomorrow. Laura stayed over so shes listening for my parents incase they make a surprise enterance D: Anyway night or morning all :D xxxxx **


	6. A fight

**I need to work on christmas one! I am also working on Ghostland today :D So that might be up soon. Also I am planning on making a very dark fic soon D: because at school we are writing stories and mines is pretty dark. My teacher loves is so I will turn it into a fic! I am going to make satarday my writing day (or night) so I can do loads in one day.**

Danny, Sam and Tucker sat in Sams room. Danny and his friends were laughing about Lancers homework. "I can't believe we have to do an essay on a movie!" Danny laughed as they watched there film.

"Why are we doing it on crash nebula? Its for kids!" Sam said, bored out her mind at the TV.

"Come on Sam! Everyone has watched this when they were younger!" Tucker said, giving Sam a playful push while watching an alien fight on the TV. Sam smiled as she threw a pillow at Tucker before returning her focus to the TV.

"I wonder how Vlad is doing with his new daughter?" Danny asked, his voice sounding sarcastic. Dannys ghost sense was set off. "Oh man. Guys fill me in when I get back." Danny said, turning into Phantom and going out the window. Sam rolled her eyes.

Danny flew out around before noticing a black haired, red eyed girl ghost flying around. Danny raised an eyebrow as he followed her from behind. In only seconds the girl turned round startled by the sight of Danny and shrieked "Ghost!". Danny raised an eyebrow.

"So are you!" Danny said, creating a small ecto ray in his hand. The girls eyes noticed his action and copied him the only difference being hers was red. Danny felt a burning sensation as he noticed she had hit him with a blast. Danny quickly shot one back at the other ghost. The girl ghost let out a blast again from her hand, Danny dodged them easily and threw his back in response. The girls eyes turned a darker shade of red as she turned intangible. Danny growled in frustration. Danny grinned as he flew quickly towards the girl as he blasted her with ice. The girl fell to the ground as Danny pulled his thermos out but before Danny could open it he was hit in the head. Danny fell into darkness.

Danny opened his heavy eyes. Dannys head was burning. "Danny! Are you okay?" Danny heard, his mind still hazy and his vision blurry.

"Yeah." Danny croaked, sitting up his vision clearing noting it was Sam talking. Danny smiled as he felt his bandage on his head. Dannys eyes widened. Sam placed her hand on his. "What happened to my head?" Danny said, his heart racing.

"Bad burns" Sam said, letting her hands dance with his exposed hair. Sam quickly noticed her actions and pulled away blushing. Dannys cheeks matched Sams.

"Who did it?" Danny asked, looking in the mirror.

"We were going to ask you." Sam said, her eyes filled with worry. Danny looked down trying to remember but with no avail.

"Come on. Lets get back to the film." Danny said, pulling the bandage off to show the burns had gone. "The beauty of ghost powers." Danny said, grinning as he looked at his fixed head. Sam smiled as she played the DVD.

"You have ghost powers!" Vlad said, his eyes looking down at the black haired, red eyed girl. Two red rings surrounded her as she turned into Laura.

"What powers do you have? When did you gain them?" Vlad asked, looking clearly interested.

"I got them when I was born but I only began to control them when I was three." Laura said, smiling at her dad.

"Do you fight?" Vlad asked, a smile growing on his face.

"A little, I love destroying things to vent rage." Laura said, itching her neck.

"I have to teach you some combat then" Vlad said, patting his daughters back.

"Who was that ghost that attacked me." Laura asked.

"That was Danny Phantom, he is my arch enemy" Vlad said, his eyes narrowing.

"I hate him!" Laura said, her eyes looking away from Vlad. Vlad smiled as he hugged his daughter.

"Most ghosts do." Vlad said. Vlad smiled as he asked "So what does your ghost form look like?".

**Im off to write more check my other stories!**


	7. Oh No!

**It's 2:30am now D: I am really tired but the fics must get up! :D Did you know Taylor Lauthner who plays Jacob Black in twilight did the voice of Youngblood in Danny Phantom! Also David Kaufman (the actor who does Danny Phantom/Fentons voice) taught Taylor Lauthner at one point too! David Kaufman even has his own site check out .com :D Its pretty epic stuff. Also the guy who does Vlad Masters voice is in family guy too! :D ANYWAY I DONT OWN DANNY PHANTOM! On with the story! If you were wondering what Lauras voice would be like if she was ever on an episode it would be Mae Whitman (Rose from American Dragon :D) lol**

Danny walked into his class with the rest of the trio as he handed in his paper. Lancer swooped the paper up and raised an eyebrow. "Crash Nebula? That's a child's film." Lancer said, raising a eyebrow.

"So its still a film." Danny said, grinning.

"A good film too." Sam said, laughing before sitting down. The bell rung and there was a sound of chairs screeching as everyone took there seat. Five minutes into the lesson Laura opened the door.

"Sorry Im late Mr. Lancer." Laura said, handing a note to Lancer.

"Your fathers the mayor?" Lancer asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Yep." Laura said, sitting in her seat. Danny raised an eyebrow at the girl her clothes looking more fancier than the last time he saw her, she now wore a strapless black top, A short, purple skirt with 3 belts tilted at different angles and a pair of black almost gothic boots.

"Hi." She said to the trio. Danny felt a cold chill escape his mouth, blue mist danced in front of Danny, his eyes widened.

"Mr. Lancer may I be excused?" Danny asked, raising his hand.

"Okay but be back soon." Lancer said, as Skulker burst into the room. Both Laura and Danny ran out the room. The class screamed as Danny and Laura returned both in ghost form.

"Skulker what do you want?" Laura asked, looking at Skulker with her red eyes.

"One of your fathers requests." Skulker said, looking at the girl.

"Do you need help?" Laura asked, an evil grin on her face. Skulker nodded before being hit by a bright green light. Laura turned round at Danny as she blasted Danny. "Danny Phantom we meet again." Laura said, as the two teens circled each other in mid air. Danny looked at her watching her every move readying himself for her attacks. Danny blasted Laura who created a shield quickly. Danny was so focused on Laura as he made a large ecto blast in his hand before feeling a burning sensation thanks to Skulker. Danny fell unconscious onto the ground turning human as Laura let out a gasp. "You are phantom?" Laura said, outraged as she lifted Danny up from the cold ground and handed him to Skulker as if he was an object not a person. "Take him to my father. Alive." Laura said, turning human not noticing Sam was watching.

"Danny!" Sam yelled, pulling out a ecto wrist ray but Laura saw this and shot Sam.

"Sam!" Danny screamed, fighting against Skulkers grip. "Leave her alone Laura!" Danny said, escaping Skulkers grip to be shot again. Skulker lifted Danny over his shoulder muttering something as he flew off. Laura turned ghost and followed Skulker.

"Sam...Sam!...SAM!" a echoing voice said, making Sam jump as she was shook violently. Her vision cleared it was Tucker.

"Tucker..Danny a ghost took him!" Sam said, noticing most of her class surrounding her. A wave of gasps echoed through the room.

"Why would they want Fenturd?" Dash asked, looking at the rest of the class.

"His parents are ghost hunters! What do you think!" Sam snapped, as she sat up and fell back onto the dirty school floor.

"Sam we'll call a ambulance, stay still." Lancer said, pulling out a mobile phone.

"But Danny!" Sam said, before lying back noticing blood.

**Im tired now Im going to bed now! Have a good night..or day!**


	8. I dont know what to call this chapter!

**Ahhh! The spell check I use all the time has went insane. I had to seach for like 20 minutes to find a new site to spell check this chapter! I did have this chapter ready yesterday but it was too rushed so I re-did this one :D Its 1:15am here! I write late at night because I have peace to focus on my writing. I draw alot of Danny Phantom but I dont have a scanner that works :( I have an drawings of Laura aswell I will try to get the picture up if I do I will put a link a up :D. I feel really sorry for my guinea pig he stopped eating because he misses his friend Patch who died a week before christmas :'( We have tried all day to find a new one but they only get sold in pairs at the pet store which sucks because if he dies of lonelyness I will go to the pet shop and yell at them :( I searched for one on the internet and found one my mum was busy and told me to call them and this is what happened.**

**Me: Hello? **

**Person: Hello.**

**Me: I was just wondering if you still had your guinea pig for sale.  
**

**Person: No sorry.**

Me: Okay than...*Person suddenly hangs up*

**Me: WTF?**

**Okay I was like D: We found a few laddie guinea pigs but Toffee the guinea pig is a boy and would have baby guinea pigs I was like "Lets get a girl and let her have babys!" and my mum was like "No." Yes this was a random but it was a funny event that took place today anyway I DONT OWN DANNY PHANTOM! On with the story**

* * *

Danny slowly stirred his mind numb and his vision blurry. Breathing was painful for Danny as he forced air in and out of his lungs. Danny's eye lids were only half open exposing the darkness of the room. Dannys mind rushed remembering the past events and his eyes widened as he quickly noticed he was on his back.

Danny looked around his surroundings. The room was pitch black, there was no lights in the room and all Danny could see was pitch blackness. Danny attempted to feel around but quickly learnt his arms and legs were bound, his arms tied together and his legs tied together by ecto restainting ropes. Dannys breathing became quick but Danny said to himself "Danny if you want to get out of this mess you have to calm down." Dannys breathing slowed down again as he focused on the task at hand. Danny used his finger tips to feel what he was lying on. Danny felt cold leather underneath him. "Am I on a sofa?" Danny thought.

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP**

Sam winced as a nurse bandaged her head. "Can you do it a bit more gentle." Sam growled, whacking away the nurses hand. "I need to find Danny." Sam said, standing up but being pushed back down by the nurse. Sam crossed her arms as she pulled her phone out and called Dannys cellphone.

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP**

Danny heard his mobile ring tone. Danny squirmed on the leather trying to make his mobile phone fall out of his jean pocket. Dannys phone fell to his side. Danny smiled as sweat trickled down his face. Danny used his hands that were tied behind his back to feel for the green button to answer his phone. "Come on." Danny said, to himself. A loud beep echoed in the room Danny smiled as he heard Sams voice.

"Danny?" Sam said, her voice sounding frantic. "Are you there?" Sam added her voice sounding happy but also worried.

"Its me." Danny shouted to the phone, attempting to turn himself round to get closer to the phone worried in case Vlad or Laura heard him or Sam. Danny smiled as he managed to turn himself around and began to lean his head against the phone. "Sam are you okay?" Danny whispered, using his tongue to turn off loud speaker.

"I'm fine. Where are you?" Sam said, her voice turning to fear. Danny sighed.

"I don't know. I'm in a pitch black room and I can't remember what happened after Skulker knocked me out. I must be at Vlads house." Danny said, noticing beads of sweat falling onto the leather underneath him.

"I'm coming to find you when I get out of the hospital." Sam said, her voice sounding determined.

"Thanks Sa..." Danny said, being interrupted by someone grabbing his neck. Danny began to make a choking sound.

"What do you think your doing?" Laura said, in the darkness tightening her grip on Dannys soft neck. Danny only choked unable to speak or breath.

"Danny? Danny!" Sam said, screaming down the phone.

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP**

Dannys phone got hung up. Sams eyes widened. Ignoring the calls from the nurse Sam ran out the hospital. Sams legs ran straight towards Tuckers home. "If I need to save Danny I will need all the help I can get." Sam said, noticing Tuckers home was near by.

Tucker lay on his sofa watching Crash Nebula suddenly Tucker heard his door being banged on heavily making Tucker jump violently. Tucker managed to get up and went to the door. Sam ran in sweat running down her forehead. "Tucker..Danny...Danny needs our help." Sam said, grabbing Tuckers arm as she ran out of his house.

"I know Dannys parents are looking for him." Tucker said, unable to keep up with Sams quick speed.

"I was on the phone to him. Vlad..Laura and Skulker got him at school and he's at Vlads. Laura is a half..half ghost too." Sam said, panting as she stopped running.

"What! Then what are we waiting for lets go!" Tucker said, running in front of Sam heading straight towards FentonWorks. Sam smiled as she noticed the neon lights of FentonWorks. Sam and Tucker were focused on reaching the lab.

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP**

Danny coughed as Laura let go of his neck. "You freak! You could have killed me!" Danny said desperately wanting to know where she was so he could kick her. Suddenly the lights in the room turned on. Danny closed his eyes for protection against the blinding light.

"That wasn't my intention maybe my fathers but not mines. My intention was to scare you little girlfriend." Laura said, her blue eyes looking down at Danny who lay on a leather sofa looking extremely mad at the girl looking down at him. Danny struggled at the binds to break free with no luck. "My father wont be home for a while. I would relax while you can I have things to do. If you dare escape I will kill you." Laura said, her eyes flashing red. Danny gulped as Laura turned ghost and left Danny in the room alone before the lights turned off.

* * *

**Poor Danny! Will Sam save him or will something bad happen to our hero? Find out soon when I add the next chapter tomorrow..or the next day! :D Also sorry about the random outburst but I drunk loads of mountain dew! Also who is excited about new years eve? Me and my friend are allowed a little drink! Im so excited! Anyway hope everyone has a good day or night!**


	9. Uh oh!

**Hello! Its 2:20am here and I am bored so I thought I would put the next chapter up for this! I am quite busy with Ghostland lately I nearly forgot about this fic right now I am on the verge to finishing this one but it still needs a few more chapters! Anyway I DONT OWN DANNY PHANTOM!**

Dannys wrists ached from struggling against the binds. "I need to escape." Danny whispered, his mind concentrating only on freedom. Danny couldn't sleep or relax, Danny hated the dark. Danny closed his eyes Letting his other senses take over. Danny could hear a faint sound but the sound was too quiet to understand. Danny couldn't smell much apart from the smell of leather. Danny let his eyes close as he focused on sounds.

A sudden crash alerted Danny making him gasp. Dannys eyes opened quickly but Danny still focused on the noise. They shouted loudly and the name "Laura" could be heard. Danny found the strength and took a deep breath.

"SAM!" Danny screamed, his voice almost could have been mistaken as his ghostly wail. Danny heard a few more crashes before a figure crashed in the room. Danny felt hope an happiness fill his mind until the lights were turned on.

Danny saw Laura, her face covered in scratches and her face filled with fear. "Please help." Laura said, untying Dannys binds. Danny rubbed his wrists as he looked at Laura and raised an eyebrow.

"What the hell was that for!" Danny said, his face now filled with rage but before Laura could answer a ginger and black wolf entered the room.

"Iain." Laura said, turning ghost, her hands glowing a deadly red. Danny joined in by going ghost and charging a green ecto blast in his hand. Danny was confused but felt he had to help Laura.

"I see you have a little friend." Iain said, circling both halfas along with Rebecca who followed her father.

"She's not my friend." Danny said, "But I know that a man your age shouldn't be hurting a teenage girl." Danny added watching the black wolfs every move. Laura was scared and Danny could see that.

"Laura just return home." Iain said, showing his teeth.

"I am home." Laura said, looking at the room. Iain attacked Danny and Rebecca attacked Laura. Iain was much larger than Danny three times to be accurate.

Iain pinned Danny down with one paw on Dannys neck. Danny felt his throat being crushed, Danny felt light and weak as more pressure was placed on his bruising neck. Danny with his two hands tried to move the paw away from him neck but only to feel the nails of Iains paws dig into Dannys flesh.

Rebecca and Laura were tightening tooth and nail. Lauras hands were constantly red as she shot a ecto blast at any chance. Laura was focused but quickly noticed she was failing. Rebecca had fourteen years of experience with her power, Laura only had a few and she wasn't trained in there use.

When the two halfas thought it was the end a odd shaped object hit Iains neck. Iain growled as he looked at the object that made Danny smile before he fell into darkness due to lack of oxygen, the Fenton boomerang had tracked Danny and only moments Sam and Tucker came to Dannys rescue. Sams eyes were full of hatred for the wolf holding down Danny. Sam pulled out a Fenton bazooka from the back of the specter speeder and shot Iain off Danny.

Danny still lay still on the ground limp. Sam gasped as she looked at Iain "You son of a..." Sam said, shooting rapidly at Iain who had no chance against Sam and Tucker with there ecto guns. Laura pushed Rebecca off and managed to grab Dannys limp body.

"Follow me!" Laura said, flying vertically up. Sam drove after Laura and quickly found her a few levels up lying Danny on the floor. "We have to go. Iain and Rebecca are really powerful we need help." Laura said, her eyes filled with worry.

Sam ignored Laura, her mind more focused on her crush. "Is he breathing?" Sam said, trying to find a pulse with no avail. Sams heart stopped. "Danny? Danny. Danny!" Sam said, her heart racing as Danny didnt respond to anything. Sam slapped Danny on the cheek in hope that it might work.

"Ouch! Sam!" Danny said, rubbing his cheek. "That really hurt." Danny added, looking at Sam looking like a child that had just been slapped by there mother. Sam smiled as she hugged her friend tight.

"I thought I lost you." Sam said, crying into his chest. Danny smiled as he staggered up and looked at the hole in the home.

"Vlads not going to be happy about that." Danny said, in a joking tone.

"We got to get those punks." Danny said, looking at Laura. "Who are they?" Danny asked.

**I am really rushing because I want to get on with my other fics but I hope you enjoyed this chapter and if you have the time and account please review but thats only if you want to :D Anyway thanks for reading guys I will hopefully get the next chapters up soon.**


End file.
